The present disclosure relates to a sheet conveying device for conveying sheets, and an image forming apparatus incorporated with the sheet conveying device.
Conventionally, there is known a sheet conveying device disposed in a main body of an image forming apparatus, and configured to convey sheets. In the sheet conveying device, there is known a technique for correcting skew of a sheet being conveyed. Specifically, a curved guide that forms a sheet conveying path is pivotally moved in accordance with a skew amount of a sheet. According to the aforementioned technique, the conveying path length is changed at both ends of a sheet in the sheet width direction, and skew of the sheet is corrected.